The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a reflection mirror of a vehicle which automatically effectuates a dazzle-free condition of the reflection mirror in accordance with a light incident from the rear of the vehicle.
In the past, as one of this sort of apparatuses, there has been known, for example, Japanese patent publication No. 48-35384 which discloses that a reflection mirror of a vehicle effectuates a dazzle-free condition of the reflection mirror when an intensive light incident from the rear of the vehicle is detected by a rear light detecting sensor.
It is disadvantageous however that, in spite of the time when the rear view image is required, for example, when the vehicle changes a driving lane, when the vehicle turnes to the left or right, and when the vehicle moves backward, the reflection mirror operates in the dazzle-free condition whenever an intensity of the light incident from the rear of the vehicle is higher than a predetermined value, because the reflection mirror is put into a dazzle-free condition without fail in response to detecting of the intensive rear light, whereby the rear view image can not be assured satisfactorily.